1. Field of the Application
The invention is directed to a manufacturing system and a manufacturing method, and more particularly, to a manufacturing system having conveying units and a manufacturing method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
Advancement of semiconductor devices and display technology leads to continuous development of electronic devices towards compactness, capabilities for performing multiple functions, and portability. Common portable electronic devices include tablet PCs, smart phones, notebook computers, and so forth. The aforementioned portable electronic devices with thin-form appearances thereof are quite suitable for users to carry and operate, and thus have gradually been accepted by the general public.
As such, various portable electronic devices have to be produced in a great amount for supplying the needs of the consumer market, and production efficiency of production line and control of production costs are also becoming important. Specifically, most electronic devices, during the production process, have to perform manufacturing and assembly to a variety of components via screw locking method, and a practice of traditional manufacturing production line, for example, is to use workpiece carriers to carry workpieces and uses conveyor belts to sequentially convey the workpiece carriers to a plurality of screw locking stations, so that operators at these screw locking stations, can sequentially perform different types of screw locking to the workpieces. However, in the operation process of the traditional manufacturing production line, it requires the operators to constantly and manually recover the workpiece carriers arrived at an end point of the production line, and requires the operators to constantly and manually provide the workpiece carriers to a starting point of the production line, so that the operation process can be continued. This is not only being labor-intensive, but also requires a much larger quantity for the workpiece carriers, and thus is unable to effectively enhance production efficiency and reduce production costs.